


except for the part about the buck teeth

by Namarie



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namarie/pseuds/Namarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and Marshall, and a certain TV show about FBI agents investigating the paranormal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	except for the part about the buck teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31stcentury at the mary_marshall LJ community, for Christmas 2010, for the prompt "generic motel, pizza, X-Files."  
> Also, if you are reading this and you don't get the title, you should go watch _The X-Files_ , especially "Bad Blood", posthaste.

~

Mary looks up at the knock on the door. “That's probably the pizza guy.”

Marshall's gaze is still fixed on the screen. “I reckon you're right,” he says in a terrible Southern accent that is no doubt inspired by the rerun of _The X-Files_ they happen to be watching on their motel's cable at the moment.

Rolling her eyes, Mary snatches the remote from him. “So go get it and pay the guy, or I reckon I'll change the channel to that show about the hot doctors in Seattle.”

Marshall shudders. “Fine,” he says with a glare, “but just so you know, you're making me miss part of my favorite episode of all time.”

She waves her hand dismissively as he gets up and takes out his wallet. “Not like you don't have it all memorized, nerd.”

Marshall pays for the pizza and returns in record time, and then sits down on the floor next to Mary, leaning against the foot of the motel bed. His attention is immediately refocused on the screen, just in time for Agent Mulder to start rambling on and on (as he does) about the different types of vampires he's come across in his research. Mary smirks. _Like I don't get enough useless trivia in my daily life,_ she thinks, glancing at Marshall in amusement even as she feels some sympathy for Agent Scully.

Mary reaches over and opens the pizza box. The smell of pepperoni, sausage, and cheese wafts toward her and she closes her eyes in appreciation. Meanwhile, Marshall is chuckling at Luke Wilson's antics on the screen as his character and Mulder arrive at a graveyard.

“You going to eat any of this?” Mary asks after a minute, having already consumed half her first slice.

“I was planning on it, yes,” Marshall replies, “assuming it will still be there in ten seconds.”

Mary takes another bite. “Don't bet on it,” she says through the mouthful.

It's her partner's turn to roll his eyes, but he still reaches over to claim two pieces, as well as a stack of napkins.

Minutes later, as Mary starts on her third slice, she notices Marshall shift uncomfortably and set down his remaining half-eaten piece. He gets to his feet and heads for the connecting door between their rooms. Mary watches him with a familiar surge of anxiety. She knows he's going straight for the bottle of painkillers that are sitting by his bedside. She knows, too, that he's recovering very well from the gunshot wound – he's out of the sling and totally cleared for duty – but his shoulder still bothers him now and then. And every time she sees the way it still hurts him, she's reminded of how close a call it really was.

She is quiet when Marshall returns, her eyes fixed on the screen although she isn't really watching the show. Clearing her throat, she says, “You need a chair or a cushion or something?”

“No, I'm all right,” he replies as he settles back down on the floor. “But thanks.”

Mary glances at him skeptically. He does seem all right, based on his tension-free posture. She breathes a small sigh of relief and then tries to pay attention to what's going on in the episode. Mulder is currently telling the sheriff something about how all vampire lore holds that vampires are all really obsessive-compulsive. She raises an eyebrow and almost protests that she doesn't remember that from the few episodes of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ she's seen ... but then she realizes that would almost definitely make Marshall feel the need to expound on his own knowledge of vampire lore, so she quashes that impulse.

The episode continues, and Mary has to admit it's one of the funniest things she's watched recently. Marshall, of course, doesn't even try to hold back his laughter, even though he's probably seen this episode several dozen times at least – and it does her heart good to see him so relaxed and happy, if she's honest with herself. Even when he laughs so hard that he hurts his shoulder, at the scene where Mulder and Scully report to their boss's office after the fiasco that was their investigation.

“That's what you get for making us watch this, idiot,” she tells him, hitting him on the (other) shoulder as she gets up to throw away the empty pizza box.

“Ow!” Marshall whines, shooting her a dirty look. “And don't complain about the choice of television show. I happen to know you enjoyed it, too.”

“Sure. Whatever you say ... Agent Mulder.”

She ducks out of the room before he can ask if that makes her Scully.

~ 


End file.
